Dr. Cody Havero
Dr. Cody Havero is a fictional character in the Wild Cards series of books, and was head of surgery for the Blythe van Renssaeler Memorial Clinic, a medical institution better known as the "Jokertown Clinic". History Angered by the poor treatment provided to joker firefighters injured during wildfires out West, Cody voiced her moral outrage when interviewed by local TV news reporters. Her impassioned outburst cost Cody her job and she soon discovered she was persona non grata at most orthodox medical establishments throughout the country. Eventually, Cody gravitated to the Jokertown Clinic, largely because it was the only place that would have her. Upon arriving in the city, Cody had a brush with the joker-ace known as Sludge. Sludge possessed the ability to transform normal women into "mates" identical to itself and Cody nearly became one of his victims. After performing an autopsy on one of Sludge's victims, Cody realized the nature of his powers and went in pusuit of the joker herself. Shortly after taking the position of chief of surgery at the Jokertown Clinic, Dr. Cody Havero found herself pursued by Dr. Tachyon, whose womanizing was legendary. Despite her resistance, a relationship began to bloom and Tachyon entertained the notion that Blaise might soon have a new family with Cody as surrogate mother and her son, Chris, as a stepbrother. Increasingly infatuated with Cody, fifteen year old Blaise entertained fantasies in which Dr. Havero played the part of lover, not mother. Failing to purchase her affections with a gift of precious stones (obtained from Jube the Walrus, but assumed by Cody to be stolen), Blaise followed her to the Jokertown Clinic and flew into a rage. Blaise fled the clinic after he trying to telepathically coerce Cody into sexual submission, and attempting to murder Dr. Tachyon. Months later, Cody was captured by the jumper gang and their new leader, Blaise. A jumper occupying her body lured Dr. Tachyon to a romantic rendezvous where he was also captured after being knocked out with chloroform. Returned to her original body, Cody was kept in a secret warehouse where jokers working with the jumpers guarded special prisoners and jump victims. While there, Cody was tormented by Blaise with photos of Tachyon, supposedly jumped into a series of disgusting joker bodies and driven to suicide. Cody was also believed to be dead at the time and her son, Chris, was turned over to social services and placed in a foster home. Eventually, Cody was sprung from her imprisonment by the ace vigilante Black Shadow. Returning to work at the Jokertown Clinic, Cody attempted to get on with her life only to be unexpectedly reunited with Dr. Tachyon, though not quite as she remembered him. During his own captivity on the Rox, Tachyon had been jumped into the body of Kelly Ann Jenkins, a sixteen year old girl associated with the jumpers. Raped multiple times by Blaise, the now female Tachyon was heavily pregnant with his grandson's child and humiliated by "her" new form and condition. Unable to cope with the unrequited feelings for Cody, Tachyon tried to drive the older woman away. Undeterred, Cody stubbornly followed Tachyon to the home of Dr. Bradley Finn. Given run of Finn's apartment until more permanent arrangements could be made, Tachyon became highly agitated when the joker suggested her jump might be permanent and she should come to terms with it. Worse, Cody herself was also somewhat unsympathetic to her former suitor's plight, reminding the lifelong womanizer of his rather insensitive treatment of other women. Understandably, Tachyon succumbed to a panic attack, prompting Cody to administer a light sedative despite reservations about the advanced state of Tachyon's pregnancy. Expressing a desire to be alone, Tachyon convinced Finn and Cody to leave her be, ostensibly to get some sleep. Later that night, Cody received a desperate phone call. Tachyon had attempted suicide, but recovered enough to call for help. Rushing over, Cody performed an emergency blood transfusion which saved Tachyon's life. While Tachyon recovered, the two women discussed their unconsummated relationship, but pregnancy had put a damper on the Takisian's notorious sex drive. Cody encouraged Tachyon to seek rape crisis counselling. Curling up in bed together, Cody inquired about their next move to which Tachyon responded, "Go after Blaise." Cody's last contact with Tachyon was shortly before he left earth (still trapped in Kelly's body and still pregnant) in pursuit of Blaise, who had fled to the planet Takis. Cody had wanted to accompany her friend, but Tachyon refused on the basis that women of childbearing years were often targets on his homeworld. Meanwhile, the government was readying for another assault on the jumpers. After the final battle of the Rox, Cody treated the government ace Carnifex for injuries he received in combat. Carnifex tried flirting with her, but Cody seemed unreceptive. Since then Cody has appeared much less frequently. Wild Card Traits Although she does not know it, Cody is an ace. Her Wild Card ability takes the form of ungodly good luck that can warp reality around her. Note, just because her ability may save her life in a dangerous situation, she may not escape unscathed as her missing eye and many scars will attest. Appearance Cody is a Caucasian woman with black hair and only one good eye, concealing the one she lost in Vietnam underneath a black eye patch. She is tall, physically fit, and attractive "in a severe way" with prominent cheekbones. Cody is partial to wearing leather jackets and high heeled boots. Personality Cody is a tough, no nonsense, independent woman with a sarcastic sense of humor. She is not afraid to call anyone out at any time, which has occasionally landed her in hot water. A combat veteran, Cody is also not afraid to mix it up with the much more powerful metahumans around her. Conversely, Cody can also be surprisingly sensitive and vulnerable, though usually only with those closest to her. Trivia * Dr. Havero has been implied to be either a lucky nat, or an ace/deuce with probability altering abilities. Selected Reading Category:Jokertown Clinic Category:Doctors Category:POV characters